Monsters
by ImaginationWriting90
Summary: Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you. -Friedrich Nietzche
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story. It has some good moments but also some dark themes. My mind kind of went to a dark place when I was sick. I will be posting chapters by Molly's age segments and I will skip some ages. It's centered around Molly Hooper because I love this character. So I hope you enjoy. **

** On a side note- So on Halloween I was stuck inside my house I got Strep Throat. I don't know how I don't kiss people or share drinks. I had to quarantine myself while my friends celebrated. It's ok truthfully I did not want to leave bed. When I'm bored I'm like Sherlock I start to find ways to occupy my time. Luckily no one was home my family was with my sister celebrating. **

**Here's some things I did out of boredom of me being quarantine from being sick on Halloween:**

**-Every time someone knocked on my door( the lights were off a sign I don't have candy especially if I'm contagious with Strep Throat but people still knocked.) I would yell **

"**Save yourself I'm infected me." **

**-I have a big window in my living room so I opened up the blinds. When a person in an Angel costume would walk past I would smile and wave them. When a person in a devil or demon costume I would look scared and hold up the bible. **

**-I found out that you can cook eggs in the microwave and basically everything edible.**

**-played hide n seek with my animals. My dogs won every time and my cats didn't even try.**

**-Then the idea for this story popped into my head so I started to write it. **

**Warning- The story contains murder, suicide, non consensual sex, taboo and other disturbing things. The story is rated M.**

**Sherlock and Jim are three years older than Molly**

**Disclaimer- Everything I do not own Sherlock everything belongs to its respected owners I just own the idea for this fanfic**

** I hope you enjoy **

**MONSTERS**

**Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.**

** -Friedrich Nietzche**

**Molly age five**

The words were not jumbled or felt like a foreign language, no Molly understood every word perfectly. Her hearing and understanding have never been more clear.

"Molly? Molly can you hear me? I know this is hard for you to take and I am deeply sorry for your lost. Your parents were good people." The doctor, who knew her father who worked in the morgue and her mother who worked at the front desk, sympathized with her for he too felt a lost of a friend.

She understood him clearly that both of her parents were dead she had just lost her ability to speak. Something she would not get back for awhile. For the first time Molly had the feeling of hate surge through her. Something unusually for the girl who didn't even hate boys, or bugs, or creepy thing, or dead bodies, or even too girly things. Her curiosity had let her see the wonder and use in everything but now she hated.

_She hated her parents for leaving her._

_ She hated the truck that hit them._

_ She hated the man who drove the truck._

_ She hated the words drunk driving._

_Most of all she hated that she loved her parents so much and now she was alone._

Molly was definitely not alone though the monster wouldn't let her be alone.

**Molly age seven**

It had been years and Molly could still not find her voice. People took this as a weakness especially the kids at the orphanage who would shove her into the closet or make her look ugly right before people would come in to pick a child they wanted to take home. Molly learned to endure it wearing ugly clothes and locking herself in the closet before they could. Apparently she was a cute and smart girl that would get adopted with ease that threaten the other kids. Years later when she watched the movie Annie she would say it was a lie there was no singing, dancing, and getting along. There were good kids but they were too weak or scared to do anything. Putting her ear to the closet door she heard the commotion of the kids and the possibly would be parents. The door knob started to turn and before she could move away the door was swung open causing her to fall down. "That was a very easy hiding spot. Not very challenging at all." the young boy snorted.

Not caring to look up she started to close the closet door again but the boy yanked it open. "That's cheating I already found you." the boy complained tugging the door open. After a while with tug-a-war with the door Molly gave up and sat in the closet with the door open. The boy decided to give up looking for the rest of the kids, he knew where they were just didn't claim them, to sit in front of Molly. She was able to get a good look at him he was definitely not an orphan kid not in those clothes. The second thing she notice as she looked up was his curly black unruly hair and sky blue eyes he looked like a posh kid to Molly even acted like one.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." the young boy introduced himself with a proud grin. His grin turned into a frown when Molly did not reply back. "Your suppose to tell me your name." he chided still unable to get an answer Sherlock got extremely close to her putting his hands to her body even opening her mouth to look inside. He stood back and looked at her from head to toe deducing her one more time.

When he was finished he concluded that she was not sick and she had the ability to speak but had no idea why she refused to speak must have been something traumatizing. Sherlock knew it was rude but he desperately wanted to hear her voice. He walked over to Molly and started to poking and irritating her each time she poked back or swatted his hand but Sherlock was persistent. Finally Molly could not take it anymore she snapped. "Stop!" she croaked her voice hoarse from not speaking for so long. Sherlock eyes widen and he waited for her to say more but she could not as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"I'm sorry" he apologized a first for the boy who didn't even apologized when he set his mom dinning table on fire saying it was for an experiment. Talking a piece of paper and pen from the desk nearby he wrote something down and handed it to Molly. "There is my address you can write letters to me. You cannot talk but you can write yes." he affirmed more than asked earning a nod from Molly.

Sherlock turned around on his heels and Molly ran after him grabbing his hand. He turned around to meet her as Molly flipped his hand over so his palm was faced up. She took her index finger and started to draw on his hand M-O-L-L-Y she spelled out.

"Molly." he whispered earning another nod from her but this time with a smile that made him smile back. "I hope to hear from you soon Molly." he spoke as he headed out the orphanage forgetting his game of hide and seek he wondered if they were still hiding. When Sherlock got home he wondered when she would write him or should he write her. One thing was for sure she only spoke one word but Sherlock liked her voice. Most of the time he found people talking annoying or distracting.

Unable to sleep Molly tossed and turned in her bed realizing she had never wrote anyone a letter nor received one.

**Molly age eight**

Molly and Sherlock wrote to each other for a year nonstop about everything and just random things. She learned that Sherlock was dead set on being a pirate. Whatever they could think of they wrote letters to each other. The other kids at the orphanage are jealous because Sherlock Holmes comes from a rich high status family. Molly could care less she likes the boy with curly hair, who lets her rake her fingers through it when he visits, and his odd habits for who he is not what he has. He gives her his phone number she knows he doesn't expect her to call. Sherlock family has mixed feelings his mom is happy he is showing interest in a girl. His dad is concerned for him but mostly for the family fortune. His older brother Mycroft, who has been keeping tabs on Molly, is finding it amusing. Sherlock and Molly visit each other when they can but find it hard when there are eyes everywhere watching them.

Sherlock overhears one of the butlers complaining about prank callers "They call but don't say anything."the butler complains.

The phone rings again and Sherlock picks it up knowing exactly who it is. "Molly you shouldn't be prank calling." he jokes. She does not say anything back. "Molly this is a phone your suppose to talk or do Morse code if you do I'll be able to understand." he confirmed putting the ear closer to the phone hearing her breathing nervously.

"uh...oh...pfftt...ummm." Is all Sherlock hears from Molly before he hears the dial tone.

A week later Molly calls and tells him "Hello." in a timid voice followed by her hanging up

A month later or so and she is able to say complete sentences.

Molly Hooper has found her voice and it was all because a young boy named Sherlock Holmes was looking for it.

**Molly age nine**

A young boy comes up to Molly one day, when all the other kids are finding potential mommy's and daddy's, to play with her.

"You're my family." he declares in an Irish accent. Everyone thinks it's adorable but none are aware.

Jim's parents adopt Molly. No longer will she be picked on Jim promises her that he will protect her.

A week later the orphanage burns down, with everyone trapped inside.

Molly finds out from the news. She doesn't speak but late at night she screams and cries.

Her adopted family comforts her. Molly's thankful for her family.

His family calls him James and Molly calls him Jim. He only lets Molly call him that.

Jim wants them to be closer but she's already close to someone else.

**Molly age ten**

Molly tries to call Sherlock but it's disconnected.

Around 700 letters are written to Sherlock not a single letter is written back.

Molly gives up on Sherlock.

There's pain in her chest.

Jim gets closer to Molly.

**AN: Tell me what you think. Review and follow. By the way I have not abandon my other stories it's just that this one is stuck in my mind and I have to get it out. I'll be posting the next chapter for "Monsters" soon. Thanks for reading until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so here's another chapter with my " Monsters." story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Contains some taboo. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sherlock everything belongs to its respected owners I just own the idea for this fanfic**

**Molly age eleven**

The monsters start to come out only Molly can hear them. They don't like her they take her friends away. First Sally and then Anderson they all went missing when they befriended Molly. The only person who believes her is Jim. She loves her brother Jim he's good to her. Every night he's the one to check for the monsters

Late at night Jim sneaks into her room worming his way into her bed. Molly is shaking, she can hear the monsters, again from under her bed and now even in her closet. He holds her hand and soothes her.

"Shhhh I'll tell you a secret I have special abilities that monsters are frighten of." Jim grins at Molly. She looks at him sceptically as he jumps out of bed. "Listen monsters Molly needs to sleep if I hear another sounds there will be consequences." he threaten.

The monsters go silent and Molly rejoices just for a little while.

Sally and Anderson are found dead in a sewer a week later.

**Molly age thirteen**

She has no idea why but she dreams of the boy with the dark curly hair and blue eyes she wonders how he looks now. Molly still thinks about Sherlock only now in her dreams when she cannot fight it. No way could she be in love with boy who left her and ignored. She still hears the monsters once in awhile but she keeps quite, don't want people thinking she is insane. Only once in a while she can get a good nights sleep and this is one of those nights.

In her dreams he is holding her. Sherlock whispers in her ear. "You belong with me."

It feels too real to Molly.

**Molly age fourteen**

Family is all you have. Family comes first. These words ring true for Molly. There some older teens, who are supposedly Jim's friends, that bully her when Jim is not looking. When he finds out all hell breaks loose. He shaves the girls heads putting something on their scalp to make their hair grow back slower. With the boys one is on the ground from a punch at the right spot and the other is crawling towards an object. The boy doesn't make it before Jim stomps on his hand. Molly jumps as she hears his bones snap and the boy scream in agony.

"You don't touch Molly." Jim warns then turns towards Molly whistling his favorite song one Molly hasn't guessed yet. She can't help but coward away for the first time she afraid of someone other than the monsters

Molly now knows the lengths Jim would go for her she should feel thankful but she doesn't know what to feel.

**Molly age fifteen**

Molly body starts to develop becoming more prominent and curved. Most girls loved to show off their maturity but Molly felt awkward she hides her figure under bagging clothes and jumpers. Her hormones started to take over. Every kiss or every touch she witnessed even watching it on telly made her feel flustered and strange in private places. Molly once over hears the older girls talking about it but before they can get to anything good she gets embarrassed and leaves.

One night she finds a movie on the telly she decides to watch it's a nice romantic comedy. Everything seems fine until they start to take off their clothes. Quickly wanting to fast-forward she reaches for the remote but it's no where in sight. Hearing the kissing and heavy breathing she closes her eyes and ears starting to count how long could it take anyways. When she does look up she catches the couple on the telly in the middle of their love making causing her to gasp.

"Molly what are you watching." Jim tsk clicking is tongue pausing the telly.

Turning to face him Molly gets red embarrassed. "It was suppose to be a romantic comedy." she defended.

"You know this isn't a romantic comedy from the 1940's or 1950's." he laughed causing Molly to throw a pillow at him.

She buries her face into another pillow. "You don't understand it feels so strange I don't know how to deal with it." she confesses.

Taking the remote Jim rewinds the sex scene and sits next to Molly who still has her face buried in the pillow. When he gets to the beginning of the scene he slowly removes the pillow from her face. She snaps her head up towards him wondering what he is is doing. "They are always away on business and seeing how you have really no social life no one really explained what is happening or how to deal with it." he guessed very accurately.

"It's weird and annoying." she admitted pulling her knees to her stomach.

"I can help. Whatever area is bugging you is sort of like an itch you have to scratch to satisfy it. Instead of scratching the area that feels strange you have to rub and feel in those areas." he whispered then pressed play on the scene.

At first she was hesitant but she got lost in the scene and started to reach down above her bed shorts rubbing her private region as she watched the couple heavily make out. Soon she started to close her eyes and her breathing making her breaths become rapid. Becoming more bold she went under her shorts moving her fingers in a place she thought she would never touch like this. It feels wonderful and before she knows it she is satisfied making her mouth go into an "O". Molly doesn't feel that bugging sensation anymore and it feels good. Her mind came quickly back to her realizing she forgot she was not alone. Looking over with her hair covering her face she looks up at Jim. The look on his face and eyes confuses her it's the look of want. It's not until she blinks that his face changes and he burst out into laughter that she thinks she's being silly.

A line starts to be crossed.

**Molly age sixteen**

Carl Powers is cute and fit plus he likes Molly. It's a dream it's too good to be true when he asks her out. Molly thinks it's a prank him and his friends are pulling on her. He's sweet and a gentlemen his feelings seem genuine. Molly was wrong about it being a prank but she's right about it being too good to be true. The whole town searches for their star swimmer when he goes missing.

The high school kids avoid her not even acknowledging her existence they say she is cursed.

It's unfair she wanted her first hand holding, her first snuggle and first kiss to be with handsome boy who cared for her but no Molly would never get those things.

How did it become like this she thinks as she feels Jim's lips move against her. One moment he was teasing her about kissing then she argued with him back things started to escalate until their lips were mashed together with his tongue in her mouth. It felt wrong but she couldn't say anything or move,even though she has tried, with his hold so tight that their bodies mashed together. He finally lets her giving her a little space to breath as he rests his head on her forehead. "See you haven't kissed anyone that was definitely your first." he grins wickedly. Molly decides to not let it get an further again.

When he leaves out of her bedroom she gets a eerie feeling she is being watched she let's her paranoia pass.

Molly is being watched.

Later that night she hears the monsters come back so she closes her eyes forcing herself to sleep.

A line is definitely crossed.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you think in the reviews. It will get a bit disturbing and dark with some taboo but everything will fall into place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone so here's the next chapter. Contains some sex scenes and also some creepiness. There won't be that many chapters since I'm doing this in age segments. **

**Disclaimer- Like always I sadly don't own anything Sherlock except the one in my imagination and this fanfic. So everything belongs to it's respected owners. **

** I hope you enjoy **

**Molly age eighteen**

Deja Vu that's what it feels like, to Molly it's unfair. It cannot be real she has lost her parents again. This time her voice didn't go silent it screamed. She screamed out the top of her lungs thrashing in the polices arms screaming whatever she felt. Her brother Jim came to her and held her tightly kissing the top of her forehead getting the hysterical Molly to calm down.

A few feet away, unknown to Molly, Sherlock Holmes sits in the police car watching Molly break down. He wants to hold her and take her away from her adopted brother. He hates her because she's the one who broke his heart but at this moment he forgets that. He feels something is wrong her adopted parents did not die in a construction accident, they were definitely murdered,no one believes him though except Lestrade but he gets overruled by his boss.

Later that night after the funeral Jim holds Molly in bed as they wear their funeral clothes. He

lays his hand over her stomach bringing her close as she sobs for her lost. Jim is silent she wonders if he's reacting to their parents death the way she did when she lost her birth parents. It's late when she feels something press against her arse. Molly tells herself that it's a pen but she knows that's a lie and that Jim is awake.

**Molly age twenty**

They live in the same house their parents left it for them in the will. Molly hates in though, it's the middle of nowhere, she wants to burn the cursed house full of monsters down to the ground.

Molly gets a full ride scholarship with housing at the University.

She decides to leave and attend school not sure yet what she wants to pursue.

Jim is not happy at all.

**Molly age twenty-one**

Molly sees in many ways she's just like her birth father she wants to become a pathologist just like he was.

She wants to not be afraid of the dead but take care of them.

Molly wants to help people from dying and this is the best way for her to do it.

Jim tells her that he can make enough money, she doesn't need to do anything.

They have a huge argument.

Molly packs her things and stays in the dorms without coming home until graduation.

**Molly age twenty-four**

Her hard work has paid off she's finally graduating. She's been strict holding herself back it's fine to be wild just once right.

It's a masquerade party celebrating the graduation of her class. She wears a elegant short dress with ruffles at the bottom and a swan mask. Molly has no idea if it's the alcohol but she feels a magnetic pull towards a tall stranger with a black mask and a hat.

There's no talking but somehow she gets the beautiful stranger in an empty room. Molly brings his lips to hers,since he is taller, at first she can feel he is hesitant but when she lets out an unexpected moan something awakens and he picks her up putting her against the wall as her legs wrap around him. Their make out leads them to the bed where he kisses, licks, and suckles all over her body. Taking her breast between his teeth gently before he sucks while kneading the other breast. He does the same with other breast as he switches.

Molly has no idea what to do she's going off instinct so she lets the stranger be in control and she trust him for some reason. It's not long before he kisses down there and does something too delicious with is tongue and lips on a sensitive part that causes her to pull his hair. For a second she thinks his hair feels familiar but her mind goes blank as she reaches her first climax and her body jolts, her toes curl in and her fingers clamp the sheets.

It's not over yet she gets up and tries to do what she knew some girls would do for boys. Molly had no idea what to do she hated to admit it but the first penis she ever saw was from a dead body at the time she didn't know what it was just that her birth father yelled at her and her birth mother was horrified and covered it up. Now she knew why but she let those thoughts pass not wanting to think about it. The stranger grasped her head gently pulling her up kisses her rejecting what she was about to do. Molly feels oddly touched that he wants to take care of her needs above his.

Still wet from her climax he slowly guides his way into her inch by inch until he feels a resistance stopping momentarily. "I know it's embarrassing ok!" Molly defends thinking he will laugh at her for her inexperience. The stranger seems surprised at this and Molly feels it's over before they could even finish. She's glad they kept their mask on so she won't know the boy who is about to reject her.

Unexpectedly the stranger pulls back and speaks. "There are other options." he spoke in a beautiful baritone voice.

He was thinking about her,he was giving her options. Giving her a choice to say no or pick someone else to lose her virginity to other than him "I want this option. I want you." Molly confessed.

There was no verbal response except a growl, if that counted, as he devoured her lips with passion and vigor Molly had no idea he had more of, creating a moan from Molly. He guided himself slowly as he kissed her and at the last second thrust into her taking her completely. He wanted a while to get her use to it unsure of himself until he felt Molly take her hands to his cheek. With new found confidence he slowly moved inside of her then started to pick up his pace as Molly started to meet with him thrust by thrust. It hurt a bit but to Molly it was a beautiful pain. When they reached their orgasm, he makes sure of it as he reaches down to her nub, together the pain left and all there was was utter bliss.

When Molly wakes up she finds the stranger gone from his side of the bed. Instead she finds breakfast with a sunflower and a note that reads:

_I hope your morning is bright. I have no regrets just one that I had to leave._

_I do apologized and hope you can forgive me for many things. Maybe our time-line is messed up._

_Next time I am definitely taking you out for some coffee._

_-a friend_

After reading the letter Molly knows that she is missing something but she lets it go.

A few months later Jim comes to see her and they make amends. She moves in with him until she can find a job and her own place.

One night when she is making dinner he tells her that people in the grocery store thought they were a married couple and they share a laugh.

"You never take out the garbage or notice my new clothes." Molly jokes causing her to burst out laughing at the silliness holding the sink for support.

Jim comes up behind her causing her to tense. "Honey dinner smells delicious." he whispers seductively.

"Go sit down I'll bring dinner." she replies in a timid voice. Jim walks away and sits at the dinning room table.

Jim is just teasing and joking with her.

Molly hopes this is true.

Her older brother Jim is the only family she's got left.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, and/ or commented on my story. A thank you to Rocking the Redhead because you really do rock no matter what your hair color. Also to Crimson and Chrome 42 I hope my story progresses in the right direction. **

**This is my first time writing something a bit dark so thank for the support from all of you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi. Yeah I know I have not updated my stories in a while. So here's another chapter of Monsters. **

**Warning there are some dark themes in here including non-consensual touching and sex.**

**Disclaimer- Like always I sadly don't own anything Sherlock except the one in my imagination and this fanfic. So everything belongs to it's respected owners. **

**Molly age twenty-five**

Molly gotten a job as a pathologist at St. Barts she's not head of the department just an assistant.

Mike Stamford is her supervisor, he's a good boss.

She likes working with the dead in the morgue.

No one else does though making it hard for her to make any friends except maybe a nurse named Mary.

One day, when Molly is just about to finish one of the autopsy, she sees a tall man with dark curly locks walk towards the morgue doors. Something is familiar about him she just can't place it.

"Listen Sherlock I don't want you scaring off the new pathologist. You've already made the other ones quit" Mike scolded.

When the name Sherlock was spoken everything clicked and Molly became seven again. Quickly opening an empty cabinet below she hid inside, hoping that they would leave soon. Molly hides out of angry but more than that she hides out of the fear of being rejected again.

"Doctor Hoo-" Mike said stopping mid-sentence not seeing Molly anywhere. "Um that's strange she's not here. Maybe she went out for some air or lunch."

"Go ahead I wanted to do a few things go to your meeting." Sherlock replied.

"How did you know? Never mind just make sure your not rude." Mike warned.

Sherlock scanned the room catching one of the bottom cabinets. "I won't be rude I promise." he falsely grinned. Giving one last glance Mikes leaves to his meeting.

One swift graceful movement and Sherlock swings the cabinet door open causing Molly to fall out. She does the same thing she did when she was seven and pulls the cabinet door shut as Sherlock pries it open, she knows this will be a losing battle. Awkwardly Molly gets up, her face red, dusting herself off and shaking her legs awake.

"I'm going to be busy with my experiments so I find it best if you don't interrupt me at all." Sherlock stated. He doesn't remember her at all Molly thinks.

"I can help." Molly barely replied above a whisper. What she really wanted to tell him was to fuck off but there was a part of her that wanted to help him. She watched him being brilliant as if he had done this for years.

After a while of ignoring her he spoke. " Coffee black with two sugars." he demanded not bothering to look up from his microscope.

"Ok" Molly simple says.

Molly hates this cold man but what she hates more is that she could love him again, the way she did when she was young, those thoughts make her angry and scared.

What Molly does not know is she's the reason for Sherlock cold heart but also the reason he cannot stay away.

In one night an event changes Molly's life.

She came home late, after running errands for Sherlock, one night. Jim was waiting in the living room with an intense dislike impression on his face. She takes one glance at him and can tell he's on drugs, she knows the signs.

"You smell like drugs again." she scolds him reaching for his face to check him. He's been experimenting with drugs of all sorts lately.

He smiles and laughs a little. "And you smell like you've been with another man. Which would make you smell like a whore." he accused.

Without thinking she slapped him hard across the face. "I'm not a whore." she snapped.

Still not satisfied she tried to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist. For a second she flinches thinking he will hit her back but he does not. Instead he does something worse as he pulls her in closer he meets his lips to hers. It feels wrong she tries to push away but she's stuck against a wall. His lips crawl all over her skin from her face to her neck as he reaches underneath her shirt pulling her bra up until he is roughly groping her breast and tweaking her nipples. Just when he is about to descend his lips to her left nipple she takes a photo on the wall and slams it over is head. She moves away and he staggers holding his bleeding forehead.

"Jim What The Fuck this is sick. You need help. I'm your Sister!" Molly screamed hysterically holding onto a trophy as a weapon.

There was a dark laughter that came from Jim that made shivers run down Molly's back. "Molly. Molly. Molly. My lovely Molly. When have I ever claimed you to be my sister." he spoke with confidence as he slowly wiped off the blood.

All she feels is the gravel beneath her shoes as she runs too afraid to stop until her feet lead her to 221 B. Baker St.

Molly doesn't want to be rejected

Sherlock does not push her away.

The two forgive and forget.

**Molly age twenty-six**

Her message box is full of Jim. The messages range from sweet to sadness to rage then back to sweet in a cycle. She only listens to them when no one is around.

Jim just needs rehab once he's clean everything will be fine again she tells herself.

It took her awhile but finally she has her own place and she loves it. There no more noise from the monsters.

Three times Molly had to change her phone number because of Jim. Sherlock asked Lestrade to have police around and Sherlock friend, even though he denied he had a friend at first, John Watson would come by to help.

Molly was content with her and Sherlock relationship she was aware she didn't count. That didn't matter she would always be there for Sherlock. He was the boy who helped her find her voice. Something the mousy pathologist was thankful for.

Against her's and Sherlock better judgment she calls Jim from a burner phone, she's been around Sherlock to long, to talk to him. He yells at her to come back home to him. Molly tells him they can fix this she doesn't want to lose her brother the only family she has left. She begs him to go to rehab for his drugs and Jim apologizes and agrees to do so.

Sherlock feels uneasy about this and Molly assures him he'll get better.

Jim needs help but it's not for drugs.

Molly is excited Jim has finished the program and can't wait to see her brother.

She doesn't reunite with him instead she finds out he left to South America.

Jim is gone and Molly feels alone, her whole family is gone.

Five months later is when it happens she's taken in the middle of the night so quickly she barely has time to gasp.

**Molly age twenty-seven**

How long has it been she asks herself burying her head into the satin pillow. When she tries to move away his arm wraps tighter around her bringing her back to him their flesh touching.

"I've tired you out love. Sorry for that." he spoke peppering her with kisses.

She doesn't shiver or fight hardly anymore but her mind thankful still fights.

Molly has learned to let Jim think he has won.

He's lost it more than a few times. Once was when he told her that they were soulmates and Molly defied him and said siblings.

There was one moment that kept repeating in her head, no matter how much she tried to push it away. The first time she woke up in that room the night she was taken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day Molly woke up in a place she didn't recognize instantly shouting out for help. It's dark only a little light shines through, that's when she sees the silhouette of a man. It's only when he steps closer she sees it's Jim, relief washing through her.

"Jim thank goodness it's you. We have to get out of here before they come back." Molly says in a panic running to him embracing him. When she lets go she punches his arm. " How could you just leave me like that." she cries.

Jim pulls her into a tight embrace. "I had to take care of a few things but it's fine now. We can be together."

"We have to get out of here before they come back." Molly suggest in a panic tone.

"Who comes back?"he replies calmly.

"The people who kidnapped us. This is serious we have no idea where we are or who we are dealing with." Molly snaps back getting annoyed at how calm he acts.

There's no reply at first from him as he takes her hand and guides her up some stairs. They have to duck on the last few steps as Jim opens up the door from the floor. "Jim how did you know-" her words stay stuck in her mouth as she looks around in shock seeing it's their childhood home.

He steps behind her and whispers in her ear. "See Molly no one took you that you didn't know I brought you here. We're not somewhere you don't know we're home. Our home now and forever. "

Panic and realization kick in as Molly gets ready to dash only to be pulled back by Jim. She fights against him but he picks her up taking her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Molly whimpers as he starts kissing down her neck. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. When I first saw you in that morgue next to your dad I knew that you were destined to be mine. There was some problems along the way that kept us away but it's all done now we can finally be together." he explained.

Jim confesses to all the killing and everything he has done to keep her close. He does this as he enters her.

Killing her parents when they wanted to move to the U.S. Taking his Molly away from him. He slowly moves in and out.

Burning the orphanage with the kids and the people inside who bullied her or stood by as they hurt his Molly. Jim starts to kiss and suckle every part of her body.

He told her about getting rid of all her little friends and annoying crushes that tried to keep her away. That the noise was not from monsters but from them trying to get out. He worms his tongue into mouth as he kisses her.

Killing their parents when they found out how he felt about Molly. Admitting that he was doing it to show that Carl who she belonged to but their dad caught Jim masturbating also as Molly slept. His thrust become more powerful and faster.

Jim confesses to hiding the letters from Molly and to Sherlock causing the distance between them. Unfortunately they reconciled and Jim had to take some actions. He admits to trying to have Sherlock killed but failing, which has caused him to admire Sherlock a bit.

"Too bad I hate to share because Molly your mine now and forever." he confesses thrusting deep inside her as he releases.

Molly shudders feeling him inside as she goes into a numb abyss. Jim takes this opportunity to take a needle to her arm as she drifts into darkness, she hopes it's forever but she knows she'll wake up soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly has tried to fight too many times and she's got the battle scars to prove it.

She knows the truth now.

She knows of the hidden cellar room and hidden secret door in her closet, in the place she use to call home.

She knows now the noise from the monsters, the nights she hated, were the poor innocent victims trying to get free.

She knows the moments when things were peaceful, are the nights they were dead. The dead are silent.

She knows that she does count to Sherlock or at least did.

She knows one thing to be a definite.

The real monster all this time is James Moriarty.

**Molly age twenty-eight**

Jim wants a family and he is about to get his wish with Molly pregnant

Molly wants freedom for her and her child so she chooses the only option she sees death.

She fails. Molly loves the baby, he's the one who stops her,she doesn't know how,he's only two months.

Maybe she doesn't hate herself.

Molly knows no one is looking for her, she's the crazy girl that killed her family and all those people at least that's what Jim has people believe. She see herself twice on the telly before she is yesterday news.

One night when Jim takes her, she starts having sex with him back meeting his thrust and even taking the lead going on top. Jim smiles with a new found confidence. "That's it my love." he whispers in her ear. Molly questions if this is rape anymore.

She never thought this day would come but it didn't matter he would have his way with her awake or not. Sometimes she was thankful when she was drugged her body went numb and she couldn't remember anything.

It's when they are having breakfast one morning that she calls him her husband without planning to say it. Coming out of her mouth as natural as breathing that she knows that she is broken.

Jim has won.

Molly has lost everything.

(Something has snapped within her.)

**AN: I hoped you liked the chapter. I feel bad for doing this to Molly but I my mind went to those dark places. I want to thank Rocking the Red Head and Crimson and Chrome 42 your comments inspired me to write more. I'm glad people like to read my story and taking the time to look at it. You guys are all awesome. I will try to update my other stories very soon. Only for more chapter left for Monsters. So hope to update soon and thanks for reading. **


End file.
